


The Unlikeliest Comedy Whore

by colisahotnorthernmess



Category: British Comedy RPF, Mock the Week RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Ficlet, First Time, M/M, Mentions of Prostitutes/Rent Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colisahotnorthernmess/pseuds/colisahotnorthernmess
Summary: When Frankie makes a joke one week on the show about the amount of prostitutes he'd slept with - and Hugh counteracts by asking him if any of them were male, he'd never realise just how close to the truth he'd actually gotten until the mics were off and they were left alone in a backstage corridor. Frankie wants to make Hugh another one of his boys.





	The Unlikeliest Comedy Whore

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic. Posted in 2006 to Livejournal.

Now that the Mock The Week studio was almost cleared - with runners and gofers dashing back and forth, clipboards in hand - it was safe enough to say that filming had pretty much finished. But you see, if truth be _told,_ the show itself was only just _starting_ \- at least for the two team captains on _this_ side of the floor, anyway. Unclipping a microphone from the lapel of his jacket, Hugh Dennis unravelled the wire which ran through his shirt sleeves. Despite the gentle sound of chatter dying down in the background being an indication that only _half_ of the audience was left, he still thought it best to take off his mic before speaking to his partner about something as _sensitive_ as this.

"Hit a bit of a nerve there," he smirked at him. And though Frankie may have _looked_ bemused, Hugh knew he _understood_ the given reference. "About the prostitutes you mentioned during the show," he carried on, "They _weren’t_ all female, were they?"  
  
The shorter man arose from his chair, from where he sat on the left hand side of the panel, and turned to face him. He removed his glasses temporarily, nervously cleaning them with an undone cuff, and then putting them back on. "I guess you got me there," he returned a smile that held so much _more_ than guilt. It was a flirty, sort of _mischievous_ grin.

Could he be coming on to him? Hugh pondered. Frankie knew how make use of his own body language as he was, after all, an actor of sorts. Though many may think it to be game of chance (based upon 10% of genius and 90% of madness), a great deal actually goes into making a stand-up comedy routine work. If he was coming across in that way, it was because he _wanted_ to. And with that smug look of self-satisfaction plastered all over his face, it had to be wondered whether he’d planned this all along.  
  
Walking away from the set, almost arm-in-arm as they strolled, both comedians arrived in the backstage area. At this point, they would most usually exchange their farewells with a firm shake of hands, and then part company - but this time, Hugh simply couldn’t shake what was on his mind. "What’s it like then," he said to him, curious, and eager for an answer in whichever form it took, "Sleeping with a male prostitute?"

He wanted to know, one way or the other. Of all the men that Frankie had slept with, they had been local rent boys, desperate down-and-outs and fellow comedians like himself, just trying to scratch two pennies together and make a living. But none of them were anything like Hugh. Clean, traditional good looks, well suited and chisel jawed. This intrigued Frankie - Hugh was a man of value, a real family guy - so what was he doing asking those kind of questions? The same as everybody _else,_ no doubt.  
  
And so it should have come as no surprise when Dennis was down on his knees, backing Boyle against the corridor wall. With Hugh's fingers grasping to find the tight opening of his fly, combing through his gingerish pubic hair and pulling onto him like a rag doll  - he was going to find out just how _low_ this pretty boy would go when compared to the Glaswegian hard men. Because _tonight,_ Hugh was going to be his _whore._


End file.
